Two's Company
by Texasrexbobcat
Summary: Hiero, an orphan, is saved by a wolf and accompanies him on his way to paradise. But, will the stench of the 'rotting' world be to much for the two campanions? inally updated!
1. An Unfortunate Accident

The wind felt cold. Our pickup coughed as my uncle tried his hardest to make the key catch. It was a piece of crap; ancient and near useless. Of course my uncle thought differently. He thought of it as his baby...it came first...I came second. But anyways, we were sitting on the side of road hunting for anything...I guess. We shot whatever we saw. It was either that or starve.

Up the road was a patch of trees where our open-air blind sat. My uncle wouldn't let me sit in the front. He was too afraid I'd rip the apousltry or something. I didn't really pay much mind since I'd rather ride in the back anyways letting the wind control my hair like it would do a dog's ears.

When we finally got near the blind my uncle, with his cigar hanging out of his mouth, said "son, remember, if you see a wolf you sit your ass down and let me shoot it...ya got that?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Sure" I said with a slight sarcastic tone. His obsession with killing a wolf was getting overwhelmingly annoying. One guy offers him 10k for a wolf (dead or alive) and it's now his life hobby!

But what he doesn't know, is that I really don't care one way or another. He could shoot that dang wolf. I'd rather have him stop smoking and getting drunk than him shooting a wolf and claiming 10,000 dollars in cash.

When we finally reached the blind the sun had already fallen behind the horizon and it was starting to cool down. That didn't stop us though. We treked on therough the trees and the bushes to out usual hunting spot, exactly as we'd left it.

I wasn't amused, the pain of actually having to be there was painful enough. I didn't want to take take the strain of examining the details of the makeshift blind.

"Alright kid, now get the guns...and don't drop em" Uncle said in a vulgar tone in spite that the guns were actually mine. I bought them...for him...but they were still mine, no matter what he said.

All I did was sigh and do what he said, it was better not to make him mad.

We both got our guns loaded and cocked...now came the waiting. Fortunately we didn't have to wait long. About after ten mintues of waiting a giant elk bounded from behind some trees and started grazing on a patch of grass right in front of us.

We both stared dumbfounded for a little bit until we managed to bring our guns to our shoulders.Uncle let out a sigh in grief. Obviously I was in his way. But he didn't just come out and say it. Instead he just said,

"c'mon kid...please hit it..."

A groan escaped my throat as I breathed in and out. My heart pounded with adreneline, I steadied the gun, everything was in order, 3...2...1...nothing, There was nothing. No bang no click, nothing.

I shook it and tried again, still nothing.

"Uncle!" I called in frustration, "the gun's not working." He didn't even give me an answer. The least he could've done is give me an answer. I mean, I didn't ask for much, I just wanted him to fix the gun!

"Uncle!" I yelled turning around to find a sight I never thought I'd see.

A huge four-legged creature loomed over Uncle. Its nose was inches from Uncle's.

My eyes grew wide with fear and fascination. All that came out of my mouth was a slight moan as Uncle whispered through gritted teeth,

"shoot it."

I meerly nodded, but it was easier said than done. Anybody can say they are going to do something, but when they get in that situation it's alot harder.

I pondered on this, I couldn't take my eyes off the majestic creature.

Thugh it was growling and snarling at his uncle, the wolf had a sort of grace that reminded him of a painting...if only it was a painting...this was real. It was do or die. He knew that, so against his will, he brought the gun up to his shoulder.

He slowly squeezed the trigger, and just as the gun was about to go off. It jerked and jumped off of Uncle. I brought the gun down. My red hair fell in my face as I whispered a furious, "damn."

In that small time Uncle managed to scramble to his feet and reach for his gun, but that wolf was there, right beside him. Puddles of drool started forming below him as he bared his teeth and let out loud angry growls.

Noticing this Uncle froze. His breath became shaky and scared, "Hiero...H-Hiero...shoot it...shot it now." He said motioning towards me which sent more growls his way.

I nodded, I was going to get it this time. I resituated the end of my gun on my shoulder and got the wolf in his sights. The same thing happened; the wolf moved, this time at a dead sprint.

It ran in a weird pattern though. It let it's left hind leg lag behind. As if it had hurt it over and over again and it kept it's limp even after it was better.

But, the other strange thing, was; it kept going in a circle. It must've really wanted to kill my uncle...I didn't blame it...

So anyways, it was coming back around to the other side. I still had it in my sights. When it finally came around in a complete circle I was breathing steady...everything was in order.

I started to pull the trigger down...and...BANG! It went off this time, shatterig the frigid silence surrounding us in our open air blind.

I looked up with excitement at what I hit. Uncle smiled and let out a chuckle. _I must've gotten it _I thought with a grin, otherwise he would not have been smiling.

I kept my grin for a little bit longer. I was so happy that Uncle was actually proud of me.

In all my excitement, I jumped over to him and hugged him tightly squeezed all the air out of him. He was so limp. "Uncle?" I asked...no answer..."uncle?" Sitll no answer. I looked up, he still had the same grin on his face, but dripping down the side of his mouth -- a drop of blood.

I let go of him and he doubled over. I let out a cry and took off in the other direction. His cold lifeless body hit the ground with a thud and then everything was still. Uncle had taken the blunt of the bullet. It went right through his chest.

All that escaped my mouth was groan as I stared down on my now bleeding uncle. And as he lay in his puddle of blood I couldn't help but feel relaxed. At least he can't boss me around anymore...right?" I said to myself with a fake happy tone.

Tears welled up in my eyes. I bit my bottom lip to try and hold it in. The knot in my throat had swollen. Then Is saw the wolf lingering over by his dead body.

As far as I was concerned, the wolf itself was worthless. I didn't care about it's pelt or it's meat. I just wanted it dead.

"Go on! Get out of here!" I yelled in fury as I swung the gun at it. Of course it didn't hit but I still swung. I kept making in back up into the forest of which it resided.

Then, at my fifth swing he grabbed the barrel with it's teeth, "calm down kid" it muttered. Ithink my heart skipped a beat, because I lost my breath. I felt dizzy and dissoriented. I could feel my stomach coming up into my throat.

I was going to spew my guts...I just knew it. The wolf''s stares burnt through my skin. That just made it worst, going crazy in front of a wolf.

My sense of balance was off. My legs ripped over themselves in and effort to walk. I fell to the ground. My head started pounded as the wolf watched me squirming. It made me feel stupid. It made me feel embarressed that I wasn't even able to stand up...but that wasn't the wolf's concern...he just kept...watching me.


	2. Greetings

I must've fainted...but I didn't even remember closing my eyes...weird.

I woke up to the nice warm glow of a fire. My clothes were ripped in various places.

"Glad to see your awake" a man right across from me spoke. "And...you are...?" I asked raising in eyebrow in suspision. I mean, you don't just faint and wake up to a fire and a strange person staring at you, it's just not natural.

"Deice" he answered throwing sticks on the fire as he talked. He seemed nice enough; black hair, Levi's, and a jacket which exposed his open chest.

I shivered a little bit at the thought of not even having a shirt.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked quizzically as if saying, "dude, you must be crazy it's like, 40 degrees out here."

He leaned back and let out a sigh, "not really...you kinda get used to it after a while."

"Oh" I muttered. I couldn't even make conversation with this guy! All he did was stare at the sky.

Knowng me I would've exploded in a rage of why he was so boring. But, he saved me...I guess.

That rang a bell. He saved me, but how'd he know I was in trouble. And what about that psychotic wolf...and...Uncle. I was a murderer. The thought of having to go back to town and face the cold metal world that was "The City" sent shivers down my spine.

Not only that, but that man, now sitting upright, was staring at me with increased intensity. It was the same stare of the wolf.

That woke me up. I wasn't saved by a human, but a wolf, a hard cold killing machine. That explained my clothes. He must've dragged me. Still...he looked pretty darn human to me. He had clothes on for goodness sake! What kind of wolf wears clothes!

All these thoughts came rushing to me as I blurted out, "so you're the wolf! That explains everything!"

I gave a slight uneasy laugh with myself. I wasn't sure if I should've been happy or not. I'd never met a wolf. I was always told they were extinct.

I only drooped my head.

Everything had changed, my life, everything, in the past few hours.

Deice didn't give me time to feel sorry for myself for he came out and said with a sigh, "I think I should take you home."

That word "home" brought me back to Earth. "No you can't take me home!" I pleaded in ignorance, "I can't go back to the city. I'm a murderer, A MURDERER."

He rubbed his head. I think I was giving him a migrane, but I didn't care. He wasn't going to take me home. I wasn't going to let him.

"Listen kid I don't have time to-" I cut him off as I leaned over almost toppling over him, "please don't take me home. I won't be much trouble."

After my begging we sat in a long silence. I felt so undignified groveling like that. I knew my cheeks were red by the way the fire didn't bother me. Otherwise, it would've been burning my face to a crisp, but I was too busy thinking of myself as a moron to notice.

Deice hadn't even been fazed by my plead. His answer was still "no."

That really pushed my buttons.

Fine! If he wouldn't let me join him then I'd just have to go out on my own! I knew how to camp, fish, and gather water. Sure it wasn't at my uncle's farm but that didn;t mean it would e any different.

The dirt was the same, the wind that blew out here was the same, easy as pie.

My head was fuming red, not from embarressment, but from anger.

"You know what! I don't even think you're a wolf! I think you're just a guy who's life dried up along time ago because you couldn't handle life!" I stormed as I poked him forcefully in the chest.

"Well guess what! Life's tough! Get over it!"

And with that, I stomped off into the darkness of the night. Besides, surviving out here was going to be a piece of cake like I said...right?


	3. Too Many Thoughts

**Hey everybody! I know it's been a while since I updated this story but...here's chapter 3, heh. It's kind of a filler chapter until I can get on with the story. The next chapter should be longer and better! Please review. **

_The night was harsher than I ever could've expected. The wind beat down on me as if trying to force me out of its domain. And the land...the land is...barren. How is that possible? How far had that "wolf" taken me out of the woods. _

_But, for all I know, the foliage of the woods could be right in front of me and I'd never see it because of the darkness. The darkness was so stifling and heavy – almost like a black fog._

And with these thoughts swarming around in my head, I started giving in to the truth that...without Deice I would die. There was no way in heaven or on earth that I, Hiero the obnoxious angst-driven teen, could survive in this wasteland.

_I couldn't just go back though. I had personally insulted the person who was trying to help me. A simple "sorry" wouldn't be an adequate enough apology. _

Then my mind switched over into "optimist mode."

_Maybe he would take pity on my sorry soul. After all, he did have enough compassion to save me. _

Optimist mode deactivated.

_That's highly unlikely. Deice doesn't seem like the kind of person to simply forgive and forget. _

My mind gave up. There was so much information to sift through, and the darkness was suffocating me. I came one with one final conclusion.

_Well...if he won't forgive me...I guess that's his problem. All I can do is ask, and pray that he gives me mercy. If no mercy will be given, I'll just do the best I can to survive._

After I tacked these final thoughts to my mental wall of ingenious revelations the power of the wilderness overwhelmed. me. I could feel the life being sucked out of me – my eyes...slowly...

And then there was nothing.


End file.
